Day at the beach
by Rouga Inuzuka
Summary: The Inuzuka clan goes on a vacation trip to the beach, but the vacation isn't fully enjoyed. Hints KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

A vacation to the beach would be a fun event for the dog family in Konoha, but as a ninja. Life is always taking some unexpected twists. Takes time somewhere around shippuuden.

Charactes: Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka.

O.C. Chars.: Rouga Inuzuka, Shia Sabaku, Tora the behemoth, Kookage.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Wish I did thou. sigh

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled in enthusiasm as the news spread across the inuzuka compound. 

"Sure, I guess it would be a good get away from the city." Rouga mumbled as kiba shot him a glance

" Man why do you always have to ruin the fun cousin." Kiba growled

"Kiba!" Hana yelled at him immediately." Would you stop thinking about yourself for once? Think of what he has been through." Hana growled angrily at her brother.

" It's ok Hana. I'm used to it." Rouga said as he made his way out to his quarters, to gather his stuff. Tsume sighed as she saw her nephew walk out.

" I swear. Poor kid must be hard not having them around anymore." "At least he got to know them." Hana followed her mother. Whispering as she looked in Rougas direction.

"Come on, wake up girl." Rouga said as he patted his large companions head. The giant Fu dog raised her head in acknowledgement. "The Godaime gave us the week. Auntie Tsume asked for us to have this week off so we could go and have some time at the beach. " "Arff Arff" She barked wagging her tail at the happy news. Quick images of a sandy beach, long ocean views and the setting sun came to her head. Rouga shot a quick glance at his partner and judging by her tail wags and tongue sticking out of her enormous mouth. He judge she was in her own little world. "Amaterasu." The big dog snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. "You should stop day dreaming about the beach. Or you'll miss out on it." At this the big dog began to whimper "Aw, come on you know I'm just teasing." Rouga said grinning with his fangs bearing for her to see. Amaterasu barked back at his grin not pleased with him making fun of her. "You wouldn't dare." His face turned white like if he had just seen a ghost as amaterasu grinned at him.

Time went on after there little quarrel as the clan gathered inside the main building. "ok so does everybody have everything?" Tsume asked as she looked around her.

"yup," Hana answered and Rouga nodded in agreement. Kiba on the other hand was busy still trying to put stuff into his bag. A half inflated beach ball akamaru's favorite bone along with what seemed a pair of lavender shorts Rouga had never seen Tsume or Hana let alone Kiba buy before.

"What's with the purple underwear Kiba?" Rouga asked as Kiba shot a glare at him filled with passionate rage for his cousin, but it was Hana who answered before kiba could.

"Oh, You didn't know? The little Hyuga girl gave them to Kiba for his birthday." At this Kiba Blushed heavily and began to snarl at Hana.

" **HANA!"** Kiba yelled at her and thus ensued one of the Inuzuka clans most common and least understood behavior. Bickering over something of insignificant proportions.

Tsume allowed this sort of behavior most often than not it was Kiba who was subdued by both Hana and Rouga. As the Family continued theire playful fight. The nin dogs of the Inuzuka house hold took a quick sniff of the air and were quickly dispersed to the houses main door. An unfamiliar scream was heard from the door as Rouga picked up his ears and sighed.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself putting a palm to his face. Feeling as though he was being observed Rouga removed a finger from his eyes to meet the gaze of his family members who looked at Rouga and asked in unison.

" What did you just say?"

" Ah, Ita-ita!" A girl at the door yelled as tears flushed her eyes. A large well toned man stood in front of her trying to back of the nin dogs at the entrance while another seemed to wave his hand in front of his mask "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" He asked casually, apparently he did not notice that he was being surrounded by such dogs and they did not take lightly to name calling. The dogs began to growl responding to the masked mans insults and bared there fangs. "Fall back" A voice from inside the house was heard as Rouga emerged from the hallway. Sighing he looked over at the company of three that were in his families front gate. "What are you guys doing here?" Rouga asked his former companions. "Oh yea, well you see.." The well toned man began to explain as he was cut short by Kiba who was rapidly approaching the gates along with Tsume and Hana. "Hey, Rouga who are these guys?" Kiba snapped making his way next to Rouga and paying full attention to the girl who was on her ass after Akamaru swung the door open. This was just great, he was finally get some time off and now this "Lets go inside and I'll explain everything." He muttered and lead everyone inside.

" Auntie Tsume, Hana, Kiba." He sighed heavily and began the introductions "this is the mist ninjas KooKage." To this KooKage began to make a stoping Dance much like Jiraiya-sama and repeated his name. Rouga used this time to inform in body language to his family that he had a couple of screws loose if they couldn't tell by his S.N.M. mask. Hana Shivered in disgust as she tried to block the mental image out of her head. "Then allow me to introduce Tora of the red sands, I have no idea what his last name is. So please don't ask me." To this the well toned man bowed from his sitting position and regained his seat. The rest of the family bowed in response.

"And last but not least. We have the Adorable, but not so bright.." At this the girl sitting next to Tora whipped out a paper fan and smacked Rouga Across the head. Rouga sighed and continued with her still smacking away The other inuzukas looking at her like if she was delusional and at Rouga for doing nothing about it "Shia Sabaku"

At the mentioning of the name The entire clan froze over. "S-Sa-Sabaku?" Tsume whispered under her breath. There faces seemed like they had just seen a ghost and began to realize why Rouga wasn't doing anything about getting smacked by the dim-witted princess. "A-re?" Shia said as she looked at the inuzuka Family who were looking at her like if she was a ghost. Taking one last swing at Rouga she went back to her seat next to Tora. Feeling that silence had passed long enough Rouga began to make small conversation with his former team members. "What brings you to Konoha?" He asked openly. Curious as to how Kookage had managed to arrive at his house with the exact timing as the other two sand nin. "well" Tora began to answer, before being cut off by Shia "Gaara sent us to deliver a message to the hokage and said not to buy anything but you know how he is after the baby I swear he has been such a tight wad" Shia continued ranting on for some odd reason the girl could speak like if breathing was not a necessary to talk. Leaving Shia to rant on and on he looked over at Tora and asked him to explain. "Well, like she said. Gaara sent us to deliver a message to the hokage. He also said something about not worrying about coming back as soon as possible." To this he looked over at Shia who was still babbling on about sand getting everywhere. Not to his surprise Kiba was the only one paying attention to her. Though not the place you want to be looking at if you're listening to a person. Rouga nodded letting Tora know he got the message across. He then shifted his gaze over to Kookage.

" What about you Koo?" At the sound of his name Kookage rose to a one footed stance "Ha-ha, The mist sent me to the desert country in a mission of peace to meet with my old friends and show that the Mist is in good terms with its surrounding countries. That's why they sent me. One of the villages most decorated War Heroes. To represent them if anything was ever to arrays." Kookage finished. An invisible sweat drop formed in the inuzuka clans faces. 'He had been talked out of the village again' Rouga thought as he grinned and nodded at Kookage.

"So what are you guys doing today?" shia asked suddenly after she noted that no one was really paying any attention to her other than Kiba. "Well, we were fixing to head out to the beach. Tsunade-sama gave us the week off after a months worth of missions. " Hana began to speake as Rouga smacked his face with his hand and like if on Queue Shia began to shout out at random. Most of what could be interpreted as she flailed around was of how much she wanted to go to the beach. And produced an extremely small swim suit. " Yata!!" She yelled out as Kiba, Tora and Kookage began to produce nose bleeds. Hana and Tsume respectfully blushed and Rouga looked away. ' Why Kami-sama? I had hope she would have atleast gotten some common sense in her.' He thought.

It had seemed like hours to Rouga but it occurred in no more than 30 seconds. Tsume had asked her guest if they wanted to join them. Shia of course blathered out she would nlove to. Tora and Kookage looked at each other and sighed. Tora couldn't leave the sand Princess on her own knowing that Gaara would…Well lets just say he didn't want to think what Gaara would do to him. And Koo, well not like he had anything better to do.

To appear as common travelers Kiba and Rouga placed a genjutsu on there partners. Akamaru looked now like a stable horse. While Amaterasu looked more like a bear and a warhorses daughter. Shia not being able to control herself tried constantly to ride either of the shape changed companions to be shrugged off every single time. Both dog probably wouldn't mind letting her take a ride, but she just had to continue to cry out like a small child" Giddie up Horsie!". This just infuriated the dogs that made them roll over and leave Shia on the ground complaining about not being "Woved". Rouga just turned a deaf ear to this, but Kiba feeling pity for the girl asked Akamaru nicely to let her ride on his back. Akamaru whimpered reluctantly not liking the idea of being called a horse. "I know boy, but it will at least make her shut up." Kiba whispered into his ear as Akamaru sighed and lowered himself to let the sand princess get on his back properly. Amaterasu snickered as she saw Amaterasu being called names by the dopey princess. Akamaru gave her a glance not being pleased that he had to carry the top heavy princess.

The travel to the beach was uneventful. Unless you count how many times Akamaru tried to drop Shia on her buttocks for referring to him as a horse. She looked less of a princes and more of a poor beggar girl from the streets. Scratches from where Akamaru had been scratching the back of his ear from the drool Shia had so generously provided as she slept on the way. Dirt patching her clothes as Akamaru jumped from dirt to mud and a lovely bruise on her head as she had fallen off while they had tried to cross some rough terrain.

Immediately after arriving Shia began to look for a hotel that provided her with a shower room and a warm and comfortable bed. As shower and a bed was the last thing in the Inuzuka clan members. They wanted to rush straight into the beach to make sand castles and prop around the salty water. Tora and Kookage just seemed to look at one another as the thought dawned upon them. "Hey guys, where are we staying?" Tora asked as the thought dawned on him. "Huh? What you where? We are staying near the beach there is were we are staying." Hana answered as Kookage, Shia and Tora looked at the clan as if they were kidding. After a moment of silence the trio of friends said they would meet with the inuzukas after obtaining a room at a local in. "okay." Tsume concluded that it was best for them to get there own room. Life in the outdoors even for ninja was something that the inuzukas adored. Thought there complex back in konoha was one of the largest estates. It was more like an open campus college than a normal household.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba yelled as Hana ran out of the men's room with Kiba's purple underwear.

* * *

OOC Characters: Are my own along with those of friends. I'll put up info behind the OOC's if reviews show interest in them. 

My first fanfic, feedback grately appreciate it.


	2. Hotel?

I own everything!!!! XD Yeah!!!!!!!! 

Opposite day.

* * *

After finding an area of the beach which seemed less populated. The inuzukas made camp amongst palm trees and dunes of sand. "Hey Rouga" Tsume called out to his nephew who was changing out in the open into his swimming trunks.

Looking up to meet the gaze of his auntie Rouga answered" Yes, Aunt Tsume?"

"Do you think that" "HANA!! Give me back my underwear!" Kiba interrupted Tsume as Hana came out rushing from a nearby men's room. Kiba, in hot pursuit had a towel around his waist. Trying his best to maintain what little decency he still had.

Looking away at the un-welcomed sight, Tsume continued " Will your friends be joining us or are they going to spend the rest of their day at that hotel?"

"I have no idea. Sometimes I wonder what is it about them that keeps them as my friends." Rouga answered codly. Truly he had no idea what it was that kept them I his life. "I'll go fetch them Aunti don't worry." He stated before Tsume had any time to respond.

"Ok, just don't take too long ok?" Tsume answered looking back at Kiba who had managed to get his underwear back from Hana and was now proceeding back into the men's room.

Using Amaterasus keen sense of smell, Rouga had no problem finding the inn which the three had lodged in for the night. Sadly it was one of those higher ups that didn't allow pets. Sighing Rouga asked Amaterasu to wait for him while he talked to the clerk behind the desk.

"Mmm, Yes Can I help you?" A snooty voice came from the desk. A pale white man or at least what you would think of being a man could be seen.

"Umm, yes. I'm looking for a couple of friends of mine. I believe they might have registered in today." Rouga said questioningly. There scent didn't give him the impression they had left. And knowing Shia she probably had taken a shower and was now sleeping face down with her hair in her face.

"And there names would be?" The little man asked Rouga.

Crap, he knew Shia's full name but not Tora's or Kookage's " Shia Sabaku." Was the only thing he saw fit to say. Hopefully she had gotten a room by herself.

"Hmm, Sabaku you say?" said the little man. "Well lets see. I have a Shia alright, but not sabaku." Rouga looked at him puzzled. Its not everyday that someone mispronounces her name. Bad enough that Gaara bared the name, but to have a whole row of Kazekages behind it. Now if there ever was a name you didn't want to mispronounce. Sabaku sure was at the top of them.

"Well you think you could give me the number. That way I can confirm it's her?"

"Nope sorry. Unless the person had stated that they were waiting on a third party member. We cannot give their information out to.." The man behind the looked Rouga up and down before continuing " your kind." He finished with a smirk in his white dull face. As if he had just accomplished something.

Rouga's temper began to flail as the thought began to sink in. His face began to turn red like his family markings. He felt his fangs starting to grow and his aspect becoming more of his animal companions. "Rouga!"

A call towards him snapped him out of his rage and focused him on an individual. Tora was walking down the flight of some stairs. "Sorry about taking some time. Shia is taking a shower right now. Umm, Are you alright?" He asked as he came closer to him.

"I'm fine." He muffled his anger subsiding but still rather annoyed at the teller. He didn't bother to take a quick glance at him. Last thing he needed was another smart ass remark from the guy. Though telling from the light scent of urea, he wasn't going to be able to or at least, wouldn't try. "I'll be outside." without looking back, he stepped out towards his faithful companion. "They'll be out in a while." Kneeling down to scratch his companions head.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, No reviews geez. Though critics. Come on people!!! A little creative criticism would be nice. I know that they are OC but some feed back makes me want to write...I have cookies. 


End file.
